jiggminforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiggmin Forum Wiki
Important Pages Jiggmin Forum Wiki - This is where you are. Jiggmin's Games - A list of almost all of Jiggmin's Games! Jiggmin's Staff - Check out the people who moderate Jiggmin's Village! Historical Events - Wanna know what has happened on Jiggmin.com? Go check it out! Platform Racing Platform Racing is a series created by Jiggmin, which has gotten very popular. About 2 years later, Jiggmin created his most popular game, Platform Racing 2. In the summer of 2010, Jiggmin created Platform Racing 3. Platform Racing has many hacked clients and very few stages, few colors, and few people. Basically, Platform Racing 1 is dead. Platform Racing 2 When Jiggmin created Platform Racing 2, about everyone from PR1 (PR stands for Platform Racing) came to PR2, as well as some new folks from websites such as Kongregate, Armor, and more. Platform Racing 2 has gotten very popular with more than 80,000,000 plays! Many new updates were given to PR2. It was a good time. Platform Racing 3 Soon, Jiggmin decided to release PR3. Jiggmin released the beta on one website, sparkworkz.com, and not on any other site. Many people say that Jiggmin did that because Sparkworkz offered Jiggmin a lot of money. PR3 was first released in closed beta. When it got into open beta, it was pretty popular. But soon, bad things started to happen. Sparkworkz had kids games on it, and those kids found PR3. Immaturity was brought into PR3. Those people eventually found PR2 too. Pretty soon, people started leaving PR2/PR3 because of these people. Also, lag started coming to PR3. It got laggy, and eventually, the servers stopped working for short amounts of time. This problem will only get worse, which I will explain later. PR3 didn't get as much updates as PR2. For 2010 christmas, Jiggmin changed the background of the lobby to winter theme. Even with the lag and the immature kids, many people still enjoyed PR3. It only got worse. Jiggmin changed the background to a fall background around the time when 2011 came. Platform Racing 3 went without a single update from Janruary 1st, 2011 to April 1st, 2011. 3 months was a long time. The next update was sometime between april and may, then in late may, another update. But Jiggmin soon stopped talking about PR3. PR3's servers went down more often, more immature players were coming, and PR3 wasn't getting updated. In early August, a big server crash at sparkworkz made it so you could not log in. A Jiggmin's Village user and PR2/PR3 player, ProClifo, sent Jiggmin a PM about the next PR3 update. Jiggmin responded with something along the lines of "isn't september 19th talk like a pirate day?" We already saw all the hats because of someone guessing the password to a test account, and there WAS a hat called pirate hat, so many believed the next update was September 19th. That day came, but there was no update. Many people were upset and things, so a huge amount of people sent things like PMs to Jiggmin. The next day, Jiggmin did a livestream, and he actually came on PR3! He sent an update so Captain_Sparkworkz, which was last online August 5th, and that is STILL when he last came on. But, on September 21st, a user played the Level Of The Day, and won an unreleased hat! It was a top hat. Everyone thought that person hacked. Soon, though, another user won nurse hat, and had proof he didn't hack. Everyone was excited! Many players came online that haven't played in months. That day, 4 hats were released (the order they were won): Top Hat, Nurse Hat, Pirate Hat, and Parasol Hat. If I can, I will find out who won the hats first. But after that was over, bad things came back. The lag and server crashes were horrible. The game was unplayable. It was in November/early December when it was worst. The lag eventually died down a bit, and PR3 was at least playable. No updates have happened since September. The update Jiggmin sent to Captain_Sparkworkz was a graphics update, which allowed players to change the colors of their hat, and to have the finished parasol hat (the current one has graphics drawn in 5 seconds, LITERALLY). Sparkworkz recently updated some servers, and PR3 is doing pretty good again. It's really playable now. But many good people have left us. We will always remeber them.